The Power's Great Mistake
by mione the kneazle
Summary: Xander Harris was a known wild card so what would it matter if the Powers that Be took him out of the game? Character Death!


I was inspired to write this story by Caliadragon's Sacrifice and New Life

I was inspired to write this story by Caliadragon's _Sacrifice and New Life_. It's wonderful, as are all of her stories.

Everything was so FUBAR that people would be shuddering in horror for years to come. Xander wiped the sweat from his eyes and took a quick glance around the battle to check on everyone. Willow was firing spells at the demons, left, right, and center while Kennedy guarded her back. Dawn and Andrew were providing more magical assistance from the rear. Buffy and Faith had led the charge into battle with Giles and Robin by their sides. The baby slayers were doing well, keeping their formations and working together.

Xander ducked as another demon attacked, slicing first its arm, then its head off. He continued to plow his way through the demons, determined to make sure all his family came home that night. In the back of his mind, Xander was wondering just why these demons had attacked; the next apocalypse wasn't for over five months and the slayers hadn't done anything too terrible, other than that incident at Hershey Park that would never be spoken of again. Every time they fought the demons down to a manageable number, another wave came from somewhere and continued the assault. They had been in battle for over two hours with no rest and they still had not found the portal where the demons were coming from.

A scream echoed in the warehouse and Xander reacted instantly for he had recognized the scream of Rona, one of his baby slayers. Moving faster than he thought possible, he hacked and sliced his way through the hordes to protect her. His eyes flashed a brilliant green momentarily as he approached to demon who was about to go for the kill. He snarled and attacked with his favorite battle axe, finally managing to defeat the demon but not before it had gotten more than a few good hits of its own in. Xander grabbed Rona and propelled her back to her fighting group before entering the fight once again.

The demons were coming more often and in larger numbers. The side of light was tiring, they had not been prepared to fight this long or this hard. The last battle they had fought that was even remotely similar to this was the Last Stand of Sunnydale, as the books were calling it, over six year ago but they were determined to succeed.

Elsewhere, a group of beings was watching over the battle.

"The Knight is good but he has interfered in too many plans," murmured one.

"Indeed," agreed another, "I will inform the demons that the next wave of attack should be larger and focused on him. He needs to go before more of our plans can be warped by him."

The Powers That Be settled in to continue their viewing of the battle and what would hopefully be the end of the so-called White Knight.

The original Scoobies and the slayers continued in their fight, destroying all of their foes. Then another spate of demons emerged from the portal larger in both number and size and flooded into the battle. Buffy, Faith and all of the other slayers tensed waiting for the demons to attack them but most of the demons weren't after them.

"Xander," Buffy screamed, "Look out!" She began to charge through the battle to her friend's side but the demons were just as determined to keep her away from him. Faith, Giles and Robin were likewise pinned away from him with now way to help. The slayers were too overwhelmed with other demons when they tried to find and protect Xander. Dawn and Andrew were defending themselves from demon sorcerers while Willow and Kennedy were trying to blast their way through the multitude of demons.

Xander saw the horde of demons approaching and knew beyond a shadow of a doubt he would not return home that day. But Xander refused to quail before the overwhelming odds that were now approaching him; he would die but solely on his own terms. As the first of the demons came into range, he took a deep breathe, settled his mind and firmly gripped his axe. Then, he threw himself into battle.

The others could only watch helplessly as Xander was quickly besieged but he never faltered as he fought. The slayers and the Scoobies fought whole-heartedly, doing all that they could to reach their Heart but they were unsuccessful. Willow screamed in inarticulate rage as she saw her oldest friend in the world fall, his goofy smile never to brighten her dark days again. Buffy cried out as her support, her brother fell in battle. She was supposed to be the one to die first, not Xander with his quick wit and sarcastic humor. Giles flinched as the boy he loved as a son fell, never again calling other people ridiculous nicknames and never again making sure that everyone went home at the end of battle. Dawn and the younger slayers cried as Xander fell for he was their father/big brother/friend/mentor/teacher and he always supported and protected them.

Xander fell, the last thoughts on his mind were of his odd little family and how he wanted them to win and all get home safely. He breathed out one final shaky breathe and stilled for the last time. The others pulled out of their momentary introspection and killed all the remaining demons with renewed fervor, killing all of the invading demons.

Xander woke in a field. He was understandably confused because last he knew he had died in the warehouse then he had floated in the light for an unknown period of time. He looked around but he was alone.

"Well at least it's pretty," he muttered as he sat under tree. He thought of his family, the Scoobies and the slayers, and worried about them and whether they had made it home and if they were safe. That still hurt too much so he turned his thoughts to the battle. He didn't know why the demons had focused on him; after all, the slayers were their natural enemies and were right there so why didn't they go after the girls?

"Because you kept on interfering with their grandiose plans," came the amused response. Xander shot to his feet in a defensive position.

"Who are you?!" he said before looking at the speaker. Then he froze and stared in awe. "S-sorry," he squeaked, blushing dreadfully, "About being rude, I mean."

The speaker laughed and motioned Xander to join him as he walked, "Don't worry about it. You had just come from a battle where you died, some hostility can be expected."

The two continued to converse as they wandered through a city Xander had not seen when he had first arrived. Finally, Xander gathered up his courage and asked, "I don't mean to be rude but do you know why all the demons were fixated on me? I mean you know, but can you tell me why, please?"

"The Powers That Be were tired of having you destroy their schemes so they manipulated it so you would die," the speaker said, "Unfortunately for them, they seem to have forgotten that they are not in charge. They are the Powers That Be, I am the Power that Was, Is, And Always Will Be."

"Did everyone else make it home safely that night? Are they safe now?" asked Xander, worriedly.

"Yes, they all made it home safely and the PTB's plan never came to being and they are now _very_ sorry about the attempted usurpation of power. I had my own plan and they have fulfilled it very well."

"Can I see them? I know you aren't lying to me but I really want to see them," Xander said softly, relieved that his family was safe.

"Of course, but know that it has been over ten years on Earth."

"Okay," replied Xander.

They arrived outside of what looked to be a school campus. It was bright, neat, and well taken care of. As they walked down the street, he saw a sign for the school and smiled. They were at the Joyce Summers Academy for Gifted Students. Up ahead was what looked to be a tour group of pre-teen students. Xander headed over there to listen and smiled tremulously as he saw the guide leaders.

Willow and Kennedy were talking to the future students about the history of the school and how it came to being. Xander followed to group, hoping it would lead him to more of the Scoobies or baby slayers. He laughed as they passed the Anya Jenkins Shopping Center and the Kendra Young Dormitory. He was even more thrilled as he passed some of the teachers and other adults and recognized grown up versions of some of the baby slayers and even Andrew. Kennedy left as they continued on their walk, citing she had to teach a class. They approached one final building on campus and four additional figures stepped out to meet them. The eldest cleared his throat as he began to speak.

"I'm pleased to see another wonderful entering class. My name is Rupert Giles and I am the principal of this school and Head of the International Slayers Council. These are some of the other administrative figures for the school and council. Buffy Summers is the blonde on my left. She is one of two of the matriarch slayers and has been fighting since she was fourteen. Faith Lehane is the brunette on my right. She is the second of the matriarch slayers and has also been fighting since she was fourteen. Last but certainly not least is Dawn Summers, the brunette on my left. She is the younger sister of Buffy but is a powerful and accomplished witch in her own right. She is also the head of our legal department for the school and council. You all have met Willow Rosenberg, you tour guide. She is head of the Magic and Technology departments here as well. This building before us is not classrooms or offices or dormitories. It plays no role except to encourage us all to remember. This is the Hall of the Fallen. It is here where people are remembered if they are killed in the line of duty."

Giles continued to speak as he and the others lead the large group of students through the building. They stopped at many different photos and memorials. Xander took a deep breathe and tried not to cry as they approached the final spot. Giles cleared his throat and rubbed his glasses as the other Scoobies looked saddened.

"This is Xander Harris," he said calmly, "He fought by the side of Buffy from the time she arrived in Sunnydale until just over ten years ago when he fell in battle. He was brave, irreverent and extremely loyal. Also, he began the tradition of a team working with the slayer rather than the previous system of the slayer working alone. Many of the informal names and classifications for demon that you will read in your books were created by Xander."

Giles, Buffy, Faith, Dawn, and Willow told the story of Xander and his contributions to the enthralled groups of students as Xander watched.

The speaker from before approached Xander again, "Are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah," he said wiping the tears from his cheeks, "I know that they're safe at home now." The two turned and left while the remaining Scoobies helped a new generation of protectors to fruition.


End file.
